


ReArise: Initiate!

by Stampede38



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon ReArise (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stampede38/pseuds/Stampede38
Summary: The story of Digimon ReArise:Digimon were only supposed to be a digital pet, but Katsumi Takeda’s comes to life when she’s trapped in a Digital Point and attacked. Now finding herself partnered with Herissmon, Katsumi finds herself in a war between humans and Digimon and the mysterious Sprials popping up all over.
Kudos: 11





	1. ReArise

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the game and wanted to write the story with how I imagine the main character. It won’t be verbatim but I’ll stick to the story as close as possible.

Katsumi Takeda was a normal high school senior. She liked to wear black and yellow. She liked to get coffee at the café down the street from her school. She liked watching anime and movies, and reading books. She studied for her classes, though she struggled with math and history. She liked to text her friends on her smartphone, which never left her person as the phone itself held one of her friends.

It was a few months ago when Kamishiro Enterprises released a new digital pet app that everyone, or almost everyone, in her school had downloaded onto their phones. Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, was all the rage. After downloading and opening the app you got to choose a little monster to be your pet. The Digimon wasn’t just a little critter to manage, it actually managed everything on your phone for you. It informed you of texts or calls in place of a ringtone. It could set your clock for you. It could even look things up on the internet for you.

The Digimon app allowed you to pick one of ten different monsters, though Katsumi’s didn’t seem to be one of them. Katsumi’s Digimon was a grey furred, blue eyed hedgehog named Pusurimon. Katsumi asked around, but none of her friends had Pusurimon or had even heard of it before she showed them. Eventually she stopped caring, her unique Digimon gave her a sense of pride. Pusurimon made Katsumi herself feel unique, a feeling she wasn’t used too.

Pusurimon was so friendly that it felt like a real friend. Katsumi knew that it was just a preprogrammed 2D sprite of a hedgehog, but it felt real to her.

{It’s almost Seven PM, Kat! Time to go home!} Pusurimon’s high pitched voice happily said through her smartphones speaker. Katsumi had told the program to call her ”Kat”, something she only let her friends call her.

”Thank’s Pusurimon.” She said back to it. Her friends, Fumiko and Botan always looked concerned when she talked back to the sprite on her phone. ”I better get home, guys.”

”Sure thing.” Fumiko said.

”See you at school on monday, Kat!” Botan said.

Katsumi waved goodbye as she split from them to go home. ”I’m going to be late again!” If she didn’t get home before dinner, again, her mom would get mad at her, also again. She had a bad habit of staying out too long at the manga café.

{Are we taking the train again?} Pusurimon asked her as she changed to the direction of the train station. At first, it was weird how aware Pusurimon seemed to be for a computer program, but Katsumi just stopped thinking about it.

”If I want any chance at all of getting home on time, yes.”

{Yay!} Pusurimon cheered. The simplest things made it happy, or at least the simulation of happiness. Its positivity was refreshing to her, as it was easy for Katsumi to get trapped in her own head and blame herself for everything that went wrong.

Katsumi caught the subway moments before it’s doors closed. She made a tired sigh, relieved that she made it onto the train, and sat down. The train car she climbed into was empty, most people having already gone home by now. There were probably a couple of other people on the train in other cars, the trains were automatic and ran all night so there was always someone on board.

Katsumi felt really tired now that the train was moving, and Pusurimon somehow noticed it. {You should rest, Kat.}

”I shouldn’t.” She tried to wave it off.

{I’ll wake you up before we get there. Don’t worry!}

Katsumi thought it through for a moment before relenting. Her tired eyes won in the end. ”Set the alarm. No more than ten minutes, okay Pusurimon?”

{You can count on me, Kat!} Pusurimon laughed.

Katsumi smiled at her phone. ”I know.” Then she leaned her head back against the train wall, and closed her eyes. She must have been even more tired then she thought, she fell asleep as soon as she had closed her eyes. She didn’t know how long it was, it must have been less than ten minutes though.

{Kat!} She heard Pusurimon calling her. {Kat wake up! Something weird’s going on!}

Rubbing her eyes, Katsumi woke only to be greeted with darkness. ”What the?” The train wasn’t moving, and it was pitch black. ”Is it a blackout?” She turned on her phone, it’s bright light stinging her weary eyes. Pusurimon was there on her screen, but something was wrong. The little sprite was moving slightly back and forth like it was shaking. Like it was scared. But it couldn’t be scared, could it? It could be happy, so did that mean Pusurimon could get scared too? Pusurimon was a strange program.

{Something’s happening!} Pusurimon warned her.

”It’s just a blackout, Pusurimon. No need to worry. They’ll get it back on in no time.” She smiled reassuringly into her phone.

{No!} It said distraught. {Something is here!} Suddenly the lights came back, though it wasn’t the fluorescent bulbs in the train cars ceiling. The entire interior of the car was turning blue. Blue and blocky, almost like pixels. She could see numbers and strange symbols in the air, and pixels were floating everywhere.

”I’m dreaming.” Katsumi rationalized. She had to be dreaming. It was easier to believe than what she was seeing. But she knew it wasn’t a dream.

{Kat, run!} Pusurimon warned, as an orange hole opened up in the floor. From the hole came a creature with a big head, long arms, and tentacles in the place of legs. However the most shocking thing about it was that it was made of glowing orange polygons. Like a video game character without its skin on. {Run!} Pusurimon said again, but Katsumi was frozen to the spot in fear. {Kat!}

The creature swung its long arm, its big hand backhanding her and sending her flying back against the front of the subway car. Dazed and aching, Katsumi sat afraid for her life as the creature made a sound almost like laughter.

{Kat!} She heard Pusurimon called her name again. She had dropped her phone when the creature smacked her, it now lay on the floor between her and the monster. {Stay away from her!}

There was a bright light coming from her phone, and at the center of that light was Pusurimon. A little, four-legged ball of grey fur and yellow spines. ”Leave it to me!” Pusurimon said, not though her phones speaker, but through its mouth. Pusurimon was there before her not as a 2D sprite, but as a real, living thing.

”Pusurimon, how?” Was all Katsumi managed to say.

The creature was thrown off of its legs as Pusurimon curled into a ball and tackled it, though it only managed to make it stumble. The creature smacked Pusurimon back like it did to Katsumi herself. Pusurimon was back on its feet but the creature made that laughing sound again only this time it fired something from its mouth.

Whatever it was was headed straight for Katsumi, but Pusurimon jumped in the way and took the shot full force. ”Pusurimon!” Katsumi scrambled to the ball of hedgehog that was Pusurimon.

”St-stay back.” Pusurimon struggled to get back to its feet as the thing giggled at them. ”Got to protect...” It was happening again. Someone she cared about was getting hurt to protect her.

”You don’t have to! Run away, Pusurimon!” She cried at it.

”No!” Pusurimon surprised her as it finally got back to its feet. ”I want to! I want to protect you!”

”I’m not worth you getting hurt.” Katsumi whispered.

”Yes you are. You’re my friend.” And with that, both Pusurimon and her phone started to glow. Katsumi could feel something coming from them both, and it felt like it was in her as well.

A message appeared on her phone. {Digivolution Initiate... Pusurimon Digivole too...}

Pusurimon begun to grow, it’s glowing body going from quadrupedal to bipedal, a large mass of quills growing from its back and its face becoming stretched out into a muzzle. The glowing broke off, shattering like glass off it, its transformation complete. ”Herissmon!”

”Herissmon?” Katsumi questioned.

”I have to win!” Its voice was still high pitched, but not quite as much as it was. Herissmon thrust the two red claws it had in place of fingers at the creatures big head. It ripped through it and with a death cry the thing burst into bits that faded away into nothing.

”You did it?” Katsumi said more in surprise than relief. It only took that one hit now that Pusurimon became Herissmon. It just seemed too easy, and her assumption was right as Herissmon was still ready to fight.

To Katsumi’s horror more of those holes opened up in the train car, those big headed creatures crawling out of them. Herissmon struck one more with its claws and killed it, if these things were even alive enough to actually die. Herissmon turned and struck down another and another.

”There’s so many!” Katsumi cried as she realized that the monsters showed no sign of slowing down.

”No matter how many I take down, they just keep coming!” Herissmon sounded distressed as it continued to fight them off. Its claws tore through them, but they had numbers and Katsumi didn’t know how long Herissmon could hold them off. One of them landed a hit on Herissmon with its big hand. ”Argh!” And Herissmon cut it to digital ribbons.

Katsumi shook herself awake. She couldn’t just sit there and do nothing, and that was when she remembered that they were in a train. She hopped to her feet, turned and tried to pull open the door to the next car. It was hard work, but she managed to slide the door open.

”This way! We’ve got to run...” Katsumi’s voice drifted off as she got the door open only to see that the next car was filled with more of the creatures.

”Kat!” She heard Herissmon yell as the monsters moved to swarm her. What happened next was a bit of a shock as what could only be described a cannonball blew open the car in front of her, blowing up a score of the creatures.

Katsumi let out a breath she had been holding. Another monster entered the train in front of her, only it wasn’t like the ones that were attacking her. It had to be another Digimon like Herissmon. Like a tiny dinosaur covered with purple and white fur and a red jewel on its forehead, it looked at her like it was making sure she was safe before attacking the creatures again with its sharp teeth and clawed hands.

”Kat, what do we do?” Herissmon asked her, but she was at a loss for words.

”Start by getting out of the train. You’re in our way.” This voice was definitely human. Katsumi turned to see a boy her age with grey hair and a white hoodie standing in the hole blown into the train. She took his advice and jumped out of the train.

Now that she was outside, Katsumi could see that everything around them was blue, like everything had been turned digital. However, they were clearly standing on the train line.

”Why a train?” She heard the boy mumble to himself. Now that Katsumi was out of the car and could see him clearly, she recognized him as Takumi Hiigari. He was in the same grade as her, in fact they were in the same class though they had never spoken before. If he recognized her back he didn’t show it.

”Dorumon!” He addressed the other Digimon, who Katsumi assumed came to him the same way Pusurimon did to her. ”Don’t leave any of them standing! Metal Cannon!”

”Okay, Takumi!” Dorumon opened its mouth and fired a cannonball just like the one from before, and blew up a bunch of the creepy monsters.

”Whoa...” Herissmon said from her side. Katsumi hadn’t realized that it had followed her out of the train.

”Use Dash Metal!” Takumi commanded, and Dorumon launched itself forward with a burst of speed before firing another cannonball at a large group. It seemed like there was no end to them. ”An amateur Tamer like you should just stay out of the way.” Takumi said to her before running after Dorumon.

Katsumi felt useless and in the way, just like always. Takumi was right, she couldn’t help herself or Herissmon and only put them in more danger. ”Tamer?” She heard Herissmon question. It looked up to her. ”Kat, I want to be a team with you too. If only we could fight like them.”

Katsumi’s eyes went to Dorumon who fought not only with its clawed limbs, but it had that explosive power as well. She looked back down at Herissmon. ”Can you do something like Dorumon?”

”I don’t know.” Herissmon said as more of the creatures started flooding out of the train, heading their way. ”I can try.”

Remembering the way Takumi gave Dorumon commands, Katsumi decided to give it a shot. ”Okay, uh, Herissmon, do something! Special attack!” For a moment she felt stupid, but that quickly went away.

”Lightning Quills!” Herissmon jumped into the air and curled into a ball, and as it did dozens of its quills rained down on the creatures. Katsumi could see that the quills were electrically charged as they pierced the monsters and shocked them.

”Holy...” Katsumi stood dumbfounded as over a dozen of the monsters exploded into pixels from the rain of electric quills. Herissmon landed by her side, looking up with a happy smile.

”We did it!” Herissmon jumped up, clinging to her in a hug. Katsumi felt warm inside as the hedgehog hugged her. She hesitantly hugged it back, wincing as its quills poked her arms, but she ignored it. ”Now we can really take them on!”

”Ye-yeah.” Katsumi patted Herissmon’s head, and it dropped back down.

”Kat,” Herissmon said to her. ”I’m happy when I’m with you.” Katsumi looked at it in surprise. ”I’ve always wanted to meet you face-to-face. Before all we could do is chat, but now you’re really here in front of me! I’m really here! We can really be partners now!”

”Partners?” Katsumi looked down at Herissmon who looked back her, and she still felt that warmth. She felt happy. ”I...I’m happy too, Herissmon.” She nodded. ”Okay. Let’s be partners! Let’s go help those two!”

”Yay!” Herissmon cheered, and the two of them ran to catch up to Takumi and Dorumon who had been moving through the train cars.

Dorumon blasted a group of the monsters, and Katsumi heard Takumi say to himself. ”One of these train cars is the source.” Takumi seemed to sense them as the approached. ”What do you want?” He asked coldly. “I told you, we can handle it.”

”What’s going on?” Katsumi asked. ”You know something about whatever this is, don’t you?”

Takumi didn’t answer her, but Dorumon did. ”A dangerous place. Neither the human world or the Digital World. We have to close it.”

”Digital World?”

”It’s too much for you to handle, just stay out of the way.” Takumi said before moving on ahead. ”We’ll take care of it ourselves. Let’s go Dorumon.”

”Right.”

”There they go.” Herissmon said.

”How did we get here?” She asked no one in particular.

”When you fell asleep, everything got all weird.” Herissmon answered her. ”Then we just appeared in here. This place is odd, and those strange creatures. They were scary.”

”Yeah. Real scary.” Katsumi shivered as they moved through the train after Takumi and Dorumon.

”But because of this place, I got to meet you.” Herissmon said. ”I’m not as scared with you. We’ll get through this together.”

Katsumi had no idea what made Herissmon so confident in her, or how it could be so positive. It was infectious. Herissmon made her believe too. ”You’re right. Let’s catch up with them and get out of here! I’m counting on you, Herissmon!”

”Yeah! Let’s do it, Kat!” Katsumi found herself smiling at the hedgehog, and they headed further down the train. It was dark and empty, Takumi and Dorumon must have already cleared it out.

At least that was what Katsumi thought when another of those big hands came out of the darkness and smacked her again, dropping her to the floor. ”Kat!” Herissmon cried before the same thing happened to it. Herissmon growled before shooting the creature with its quills.

Looking up Katsumi could see that they we surrounded again, Takumi and Dorumon were nowhere in sight. Herissmon looked at her surprised and jumped on her, pinning her to the floor as a fire ball flew overhead into the creatures. Looking back she could see a small orange dinosaur running toward them, blasting the creature with fire from its mouth.

Herissmon growled before striking the dinosaur as it got closer. ”Herissmon!” Katsumi said in surprise.

”Ow!” The dinosaur said. ”Did I scare you? I’m on your side.” It didn’t seem angry or upset that it was just punched in the face.

Herissmon looked apologetic. ”Sorry.”

”You’re a Digimon too?” Katsumi asked.

”I’m Agumon! Nice too meet you!” The happy dinosaur said.

”Nice to meet you too.” Katsumi greeted.

”I’m Herissmon. Sorry for hitting you.” Herissmon looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Agumon looked confused. ”Oh, don’t worry about that.” It dismissed. ”We need to get you out of here.” It looked at Katsumi.

”How? We don’t even know how we got here.” Katsumi said. ”Wherever here is.”

”We just have too...” Agumon paused like what it was about to say just slipped its mind. ”You, um... Hmm...”

”Uh, Agumon.” Herissmon said to bring Agumon’s attention back.

”Oh right! We have to defeat the Spirals!”

”Spirals?” Katsumi and Herissmon echoed.

”You mean those dark Digimon that keep attacking us?” Herissmon asked.

”No, they aren’t Digimon.” Agumon told them.

”If they’re not Digimon, what are they?” Katsumi asked.

”I don’t know,” Agumon said. ”But they copy our appearance and attack everything in sight. They’re leaking into the human world and causing a big mess. It’s really bad for all of us.”

”Why?” Herissmon asked.

Katsumi was the one to answer. ”Because people could think that Digimon are attacking them.”

Agumon nodded. ”It wouldn’t be the first time that humans thought Digimon were attacking them.”

”This happened before?” Katsumi asked in shock.

”A long time ago.” Agumon said. ”But the Spirals are a huge threat to both of us.”

”That’s terrible!” Herissmon looked up at her.

”We don’t know what they want, or where they come from, but we do know that they appear in these spaces. We call them Digital Points, and when we defeat the Spirals the spaces disappear. We think they’re trying to escape into the human world.” Agumon explained as they moved further down the train. ”If we work together to defeat them, I’m sure we can get out of here!”

”Okay.” Kat nodded. ”Then the plan is still the same.” More of those Spirals appeared and together Herissmon and Agumon blew them away. Katsumi’s face hurt, and she would definitely have bruises tomorrow, although she still held out hope that this was all a dream.

Katsumi let the Digimon take care of the Spirals, as Agumon called them, as they moved through the train. She was sure that Takumi had gone through here, but there were just so many of these digital nightmares. To make matters worse the train seemed much longer than it should have been. Katsumi lost count of how many cars they went through.

Herissmon blasted away the last couple of Spirals of this group with its quills. Both it and Agumon seemed to be getting tired, and Katsumi hoped that they were almost done. Kat herself felt useless for the most part, but Herissmon responded when she told it to do something. It was a strange feeling commanding someone, she felt awkward each time she told Herissmon what to do.

”Hey, are you two okay?” Katsumi asked the Digimon in concern. ”You’re both looking tired.” And they were no doubt exhausted, doing all the work to protect her.

Agumon only laughed. ”Don’t worry about me. I can do this all day!”

”I think I’m getting a bit worn.” Herissmon said, before looking past her. ”Look!” Behind Katsumi was a mass of Spirals, at least two dozen. ”They’re doing something!”

The Spirals started to meld together, eventually taking on a new form. ”It’s like they’re Digivolveing!” Agumon said. ”I didn’t know they could do that.” Together the Spirals formed into something that looked like a chrysalis with a horn, and six tentacle-like arms with blades on the end of each. As if it were commanding them, the bigger Spiral pointed to them and the remaining four Spirals attack.

Agumon spat a ball of fire, blasting one as it approached then ripped a second one with its claws. Meanwhile, Herissmon rolled into a ball and tore through the other two like a buzzsaw. That left the big one.

”Herissmon, use Lightning Quills!” Katsumi commanded, not wanting it to get too close to the big Spiral. On the other side, Agumon spat a series of three fireballs. The Spiral used its arms to shield itself, but Herissmons quills were too small and numerous to properly block them. The electrified quills were enough to stun it, leaving it open for Agumon’s attacks.

”Pepper Breath!” Agumon said before launching an even stronger fireball then before. The Spiral was thrown backward and set ablaze.

Without stopping to think, Katsumi cried. ”Finish it, Herissmon!”

”Right!” Hermon jumped and rolled up again, slamming down on the Spiral like the saw it became while rolling. The Spiral made a sound reminiscent of a death-cry, before blowing into data like the others before it.

Herissmon panted, Agumon panted, and Katsumi panted as well. With the bigger Spiral gone, Katsumi felt an intense sense of relief. ”We did it?” Kat didn’t know how sure she could be with these things.

Agumon looked around. ”I think so. I don’t think any Spirals managed to escape this space.”

”How bad would it be if they did?” Katsumi asked, but was afraid of the answer.

”Bad.” Agumon said. ”They’ve already done countless damage to the Digital World, and who knows what they’d be able to do in the human world.”

”The Digital World.” Kat asked. ”That’s where you guys are from.”

”Yeah.” Herissmon nodded.

”Then how did you get on my phone?”

Herissmon only looked confused. ”I don’t know. I just ended up there somehow. I was scared at first, but you were nice to me.” Katsumi smiled and rubbed its head like she would a dog. Herissmon responded like a dogas well, shaking its leg at her touch and making a soft purring like noise.

There was a flash, and the space they were in darkened until it turned black. Katsumi was scared at first, but soon the light came back. It was the light of sunset. They were standing in the train car that Katsumi originally got into, and the train was slowly stopping at the station.

”We did!” Agumon cheered. ”The Digital Point collapsed, that means all of the Spirals are gone!”

”Thanks for your help, Agumon.” Herissmon thanked. ”Does this mean the Spirals won’t come back here anymore?”

”Yes...” Agumon paused. ”Maybe...”

”Great...” Katsumi said. With the train fully stopped, Katsumi and the Digimon stepped off. Katsumi never wanted to ride the train ever again, and never felt more grateful to be on the ground. Now on the platform, she saw someone else stepping off of the train. It was Takumi and the furry dinosaur, dragon thing that was Dorumon.

”You two should stay away from the Digital Points.” Takumi sounded like he was giving her an order. Normally she would just nod her head and comply, and what she had just been through was terrifying, but the way Herissmon looked at her made her feel defiant.

”Why should we?” The words surprised her as they came out. ”We handled ourselves just fine, and there were way more Spirals than you could take care of alone!”

”Seriously,” Dorumon answered. ”The Spirals are really dangerous, they could have hurt you a lot worse.” Katsumi didn’t need Dorumon to remind her of her bruising face.

”Just stay out of our way.” Takumi dismissed them and went on his way, Dorumon at his side.

Katsumi huffed as she watched them leave. ”Jerk.”

”I should get going too.” Agumon said. ”I gotta get back to my friends. I’ll see you guys later!” Agumon waved at them as it left.

”Bye!” Herissmon said as they waved back to the dinosaur Digimon. Herissmon looked around, confused. ”Hey, we’re in the human world aren’t we? Does that mean we can hang out all of the time?”

”Yeah.” Katsumi said. ”Yes of course. Oh, how am I going to explain this mom...” The she gasped. ”Mom! I gotta get home!” She checked the time on her phone and saw that she still had enough time to get home. It was as if the train arrived on schedule despite the Digital Point, like time didn’t change when she was trapped inside of it. ”Come on, Herissmon, before I’m late!” Before getting on the train, Katsumi’s biggest worry was being late for dinner for the third night in a row. Now she wanted to barricade herself in her room. She had put on a brave face in front of Takumi, but inside she was freaked out.

”Wow...” Herissmon looked amazed as they walked toward her home from the train station. It was like everything that Katsumi passed by every day was exciting for it. She found it endearing. Katsumi never had a pet before, and as she hurried home she was thinking of the best way deal with this. Did she come clean to her mother, or sneak Herissmon inside for now?

Katsumi was exhausted as she approached her home, actually on time for dinner once this week.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsumi and Herissmon make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I had more time to write. My goal was to finish and post this chapter before Season 2 premiered in the game, and I’ve at least accomplished that. I just wished I could have finished sooner.

Katsumi woke late the next morning, thankful that it was the weekend. She felt exhausted, her sleep plagued with nightmares. How her subconscious came up with such a crazy dream, she would never know. If it weren’t for her full bladder she would stay in bed. She was so warm and comfortable, too warm in fact. It was like she had something or someone lying against her.

Looking down, Katsumi could see the curled up form of a big grey and white hedgehog sleeping against her on her bedsheets. It was Herissmon. It wasn’t just a dream. Katsumi should have been terrified, but she actually felt at ease. At least until she felt pain in her face.

”Ow.” She winced as she touched her blackened eye. Katsumi didn’t want to disturb the hedgehog, but she was in desperate need of the bathroom. She managed to get out of bed without waking Herissmon and made it down the hall to the bathroom. After finishing her morning business, Katsumi looked at herself in mirror. Her left eye and cheek were encompassed in dark purple bruising.

When Katsumi had come home last night she had thought it best to sneak Herissmon in through her bedroom window. She brought it around her home and told it to wait there for her to open the window from the inside.

Of course her mother, Mikiko, had freaked out at the sight of her face. It took some convincing to get her mom to believe that Katsumi had tripped in the subway station. Her mom was just worried for her, placing ice against her eye. Since Katsumi’s older brother left for college, their mother had become much more protective of her daughter.

After that they ate dinner, and Katsumi excused herself to bed, taking some leftovers for Herissmon. Herissmon didn’t seem to mind the wait as it was happy as ever when she let it into her room. It was even happier to eat. Katsumi barely changed into her nightshirt before she fell asleep, and Herissmon must have curled up next to her and slept at her side.

Katsumi spread a little ointment on her bruises to hopefully reduce the swelling, and returned to her room. Herissmon was there having just woken up, and looking happy to see her. ”Kat!” But then it looked saddened when its eyes went to her bruises.

Katsumi decided to get its mind off it. ”Are you hungry, Herissmon?”

The hedgehog Digimon’s smile returned at the prospect of food. ”Yeah!”

”Then come on.” Katsumi waved it toward the hall.

”But I thought I had to stay in your room?” Herissmon asked.

Katsumi chuckled. ”It’s okay. On weekends my mom has to go to work early so we’ve got the whole house to ourselves.

”Oh.” Herissmon looked around at her home curiously like it had done with her room last night. Normally Katsumi would only grab some cereal when she was alone, but today she had someone to cook for. Last night Katsumi noticed that Herissmon liked vegetables the most out of what she gave it, so she decided to make it an omelet and cut some bell peppers into it.

Katsumi happily watched the Digimon eat as she enjoyed her own omelet. Herissmon seemed to really like food, and she wondered if all Digimon were like that. As someone who lived in a city her whole life, Katsumi took for granted the abundance of food. Seeing Herissmon so deeply enjoy such a simple meal made her appreciate her own food more.

”Uh, Herissmon?” Katsumi asked, having some questions for the Digimon. ”You’re alive, right?”

”Hmm?” Herissmon looked at her from its seat across the table. ”What do you mean?”

”I thought you were just a program on my phone, but you were never like the Digimon in my friends phones. Then Agumon mentioned the Digital World. What’s it like?”

Herissmon considered what she said. ”I don’t remember much before I met you. I remember a forest and some trees, and playing with other Digimon. And then poof, I was alone in your phone. At least until I met you.”

“So what can you tell me about Digimon? Like how did you grow like you did?” Katsumi looked at her phone, which she didn’t remember actually picking up after she dropped it on the train.

”I Digivolved.” Herissmon spoke like she should already know what that means.

”Uh-huh.” Katsumi was starting to think that she wouldn’t get many answers out of Herissmon. ”Okay, are you a boy or a girl?”

Herissmon tilted its head. ”What are those?” Apparently, Digimon didn’t have gender.

”Well, I’m a girl. You seem like a boy to me.”

Herissmon scratched behind his ear. ”Okay.” For a moment they just looked at each other, then Herissmon laughed, and Katsumi joined him.

”I’m still not sure how I can explain you to mom.” Katsumi said more to herself as she scratched her head.

”Will it be bad if your mom sees me?” Herissmon asked her.

Katsumi signed. ”I don’t know. Either way we can’t tell her about what happened on the train, okay? She gets worried enough as it is.”

Herissmon nodded. ”Okay.”

Katsumi reached out and scratched him behind the ears. Then her mind turned back to the train. ”Herissmon, do you know anything more about those Spiral things.”

Herissmon shook his head. ”No. That was the first time I saw them.”

”What about the Digital Points? Can they just show up anywhere?” It was a scary thought that was nagging at the back of her mind.

”I’m sorry I doubt know much.” Herissmon looked at her sadly.

Katsumi petted him reassuringly. ”It’s okay. We just need to find someone who does know. Agumon said he’d see us again.” Herissmon cheered up immediately. ”Though, I wonder how he’ll find us.” Katsumi looked out the window, so far it looked like the weather was nice out. ”How about we go to the park?”

”The park?”

”Yeah. There was lots of trees and plants there. You said you remember a forrest, right? Maybe it’ll remind you of home.”

Herissmon smiled up at her. ”Really?”

Katsumi smiled back. ”We’ll see.”

First Katsumi had to change, putting on a black skirt and stockings, a white tee shirt, and her yellow jacket. On her way out she slipped on her black shoes. ”You ready, Herissmon?”

”Yeah!” The Digimon cheered and they were on their way to the park.

* * *

Katsumi had another reason for wanting to go to the park. It was close to her house and didn’t require her to take the train. If she could help it, Katsumi would avoid the train as much as possible. The subway had quickly become her least favorite place. Trains were added to her list of fears alongside spiders, snakes, semi trucks, clowns, mimes, blood, almond milk, and the moon crashing into the earth. The last one being from a movie she saw when she was very young. Though maybe monsters made of glowing triangles should be on the list instead of trains.

Getting Herissmon to the park wasn’t an easy task. Sneaking a two-foot hedgehog down the street about as difficult as one would expect, especially when he stopped to look at everything with innocent amazement.

Herissmon was enjoying being around nature, even it was just grass and a few trees. Katsumi herself was enjoying the outside air as she watched Herissmon sniffing around some flowers. That is until Herissmon bit the head off of one.

”Herissmon, that isn’t food!” Katsumi said in alarm. She was afraid that he would poison himself, if Digimon could get poisoned that is. Herissmon looked at her before letting the flower fall out his mouth. ”You really shouldn't eat things you just come across.”

”Sorry Kat.” Katsumi patted him on the head.

Katsumi was about to explain to him the difference between food and random plants in park when an excited squeal startled her. ”Is that a Digimon!?” A girl with long brown hair had suddenly appeared before them, scooping up Herissmon in her arms and giving him a big hug. ”I’ve never seen one like him! He’s so cute!

Herissmon looked uncomfortable, clearly not knowing what to do in this situation. ”Um...” Katsumi was just as lost as he was. ”Yes?”

”Michi.” A tiny feminine voice said. ”I think you’re coming on too strong.” It was a puppy? No it had to be a Digimon, its head and paws were too round and it wore a big gold collar that had symbols etched into it. The cream furred puppy looked between them with its big blue eyes.

The girl looked embarrassed as she put Herissmon back down. ”Sorry. I should have introduced myself first. I’m Michi Shinjo! And this is my partner, Salamon!” She introduced herself like she was putting on a show. ”Nice to meet you!” Michi wore a plaid skirt and a gray cardigan over a white shirt much like a school uniform outside of school.

”You’re a Digimon too?” Herissmon asked the puppy mon.

”Yep. I’m Salamon.”

”Salamon, Salamon...” Herissmon repeated to himself. ”Okay, I got it!”

Katsumi finally spoke up. ”I’m Katsumi Takeda. This is Herissmon... Wait, Michi Shinjo? You’re a sophomore, right?”

”Huh? Oh, we go to the same school!” Michi seemed to recognize her. ”You’re my upperclassman!”

”Upperclassman?” Herissmon asked, looking between them.

”It just means I’m in a higher grade.” Kat answered.

”Oh.”

Then Michi looked to her. ”Does that mean you got trapped in once of those... What were they called, Salamon?”

”Digital Points.” The puppy Digimon answered.

”Right. Those.”

”You got trapped in the train too?” Katsumi asked in alarm.

”Train?” Michi questioned. ”No, it happened in the school basement a few weeks ago.”

Katsumi looked down at Herissmon. ”It happened before...”

”Is that how you met?” Herissmon asked Salamon.

”Mm hmm.” Salamon nodded.

”Yeah, before that she was just my virtual pet.”

Katsumi looked down at her phone. ”So was Herissmon.”

”Now we’re partners!” Herissmon chipped in, and made Michi laugh.

Katsumi felt herself laugh too. Glancing down she could see Salamon looking at something before its eyes went wider for a moment. ”Michi, people are coming.”

Katsumi and Michi turned their heads toward the park entrance. More people were starting to make their way in as Saturday morning progressed. ”We should go somewhere else.” She suggested.

Katsumi looked from the people to the Digimon at her feet. Perhaps it would be best to move on, though they weren’t there for very long. ”Okay.” She nodded.

By the time Katsumi finished moving her head, Michi said. ”Let’s race!” And she took off running.

”Huh?” Katsumi stood, dumbfounded, and Herissmon tugged at the hem of her skirt.

”Let’s go Kat!” He said before running after Michi and Salamon.

Left in the dust, Katsumi sighed. ”I hate running.” Then she took off after them.

* * *

Katsumi panted as she struggled to keep up with Herissmon, who ran by Michi’s side. She wasn’t even able to check where they were going.

”This should be far enough.” Michi said as she came to a stop.

”Th-thank you...” Katsumi came too stop a couple feet away, putting her hands on her knees as she fought for breath.

”You’re fast.” Herissmon said, looking up at Michi.

Michi looked down at Herissmon before her eyes widened in surprise. ”Katsumi, what are you doing!?”

Katsumi jumped at Michi’s sudden outburst. ”Breathing?”

”No! Why’s Herissmon just out in the open?”

Katsumi and Herissmon exchanged looks. ”Because we’re outside...” Kat replied, unsure of what else to say.

Then Herissmon gasped and looked around. ”Where’s Salamon?”

”Huh?” Katsumi looked around too. Michi’s Digimon was nowhere to be found. ”Where’d she go?”

{I’m right here.} A tiny digitized voice said.

”Tada.” Michi held up her phone to them, where they could see Salamon as a 2D sprite. It was like Salamon was just a pet from the app again. ”Can’t you go back to Katsumi’s phone, Herissmon?”

Katsumi held up her phone, looking at the black screen. She shrugged and looked at Herissmon. ”Want to try?” Without a word, Herissmon curiously touched Katsumi’s blank screen. There was a flash and Herissmon was gone. ”Whoa...” Looking at her phone, Katsumi could see Herissmon as a 2D sprite like he was back when he was Pusurimon.

{It worked!} Herissmon said through the phones speaker.

Katsumi made a little laugh. ”Now we don’t have to hide you. Thank’s a lot, Michi. This really helps.”

”Happy to help. We Tamers should look out for each other.” Michi smiled.

”Tamers?” Katsumi questioned, and Herissmon echoed.

{Tamers?}

”That’s the second time someone said that.”

Michi shrugged. ”That was what Salamon called me.”

{Yes.} The puppy Digimon said. {A Tamer is what we call our human partners.}

”Huh.” Katsumi scratched behind her ear, a quirk of hers that she did when she was confused or thinking especially hard. ”How many Tamers are there?”

”Counting you and me?” Michi paused. ”At least two.”

{Three with Takumi and Dorumon.} Herissmon added.

”But, just about everyone uses the Digimon app.” Katsumi said. ”What makes us special?” But what she was really actually asking was what made _her_ special. If life were a movie, Katsumi always viewed herself as a background character. Never important enough to even have a line. She never once pictured herself in the main or even supporting cast. Maybe she just watched too many movies? Or maybe it was all a mistake and Herissmon was meant for somebody else. Somebody more deserving.

”I never thought about it before.” Michi said, bringing Katsumi out of her thoughts. ”Why do think that is, Salamon?”

{Beats me?} The sprite replied. {All I know is that I was waiting for you for a long time, Michi.}

{Me too. I think.} Herissmon added, reminding Katsumi of his lack of memories before he ended up in her phone.

”Well, we won’t find out today. Or maybe ever.” Michi shrugged. ”Katsumi, how about we go someplace where our Digimon can walk around?”

”Walk around?” Katsumi repeated. ”Where could that be?”

Michi laughed with fake arrogance, at least Katsumi hoped it was fake. ”Why, the Truffle of course.”

”The truffle?” Katsumi asked.

”It’s a cafe. Don’t worry, the owner is super chill so Digimon are welcome too. It was pretty good luck we stumbled into it.” Michi explained.

{Actually you tripped in front of the store and Chihiro was worried you’d sue her.} Salamon said.

”Well they didn’t need to know that!”

Herissmon chuckled from her phone, and Katsumi let a giggle of her own escape. ”It sounds good, Michi. We’ll follow you..”

That was when another flash came from Katsumi’s phone, and Herissmon was standing by her calves. ”Herissmon what are you...?” But Katsumi stopped herself. Herissmon’s eyes had narrowed, and he was growling. He was like an attack dog that sensed danger was nearby. ”Herissmon what is it?”

”What’s wrong?” Michi added.

Herissmon walked slowly forward, Katsumi following close behind. {Follow them, Michi. Something’s wrong.}

”Okay.” Michi nodded and followed close to Katsumi’s back.

”They’re here!” Herissmon suddenly stopped as the world around them was digitizing, turning that familiar blue.

”It’s just like the train!” Katsumi still hadn’t recovered mentally from yesterday and now more of those monsters were going to show up. Correction, the monsters were already here. More of those big-headed jellyfish things had appeared before them, giggling at them. Katsumi felt her insides squirm with anxiety, her hands started to shake.

The was another flash, and Salamon was by their side again. ”Puppy Howl!” Salamon unleashed a horrible scream, making Katsumi cover her ears. The Spirals in front of them seemed to freeze as Salamon’s attack hit them. They were stunned.

”Herissmon!” She shouted over the Salamon’s screaming.

”I’m on it!” Herissmon sprayed the Spirals with his lightning charged quills.

”Wow!” Michi was impressed as the quills shattered the Spirals like glass. ”You’re so strong already.” She added with a laugh.

Herissmon smiled. ”Thanks.”

Then Salamon jumped on a Spirals head, disorienting it, and Herissmon slashed it to pieces with his claws. ”Wow, this is a lot easier with you guys.” Michi scratched her head. ”We had a hard time in the school basement.”

”It’s cause Herissmon is so pointy.” Salamon added.

”They’re not that tough.” Katsumi said, unconsciously touching her eye. ”But their numbers...” Michi noticed that when she drifted off.

”Did the Spirals do that to you?” She asked, surprised.

Katsumi nodded. ”One caught me off guard in the dark.” Herissmon looked like he didn’t like the memory just as much as she did. He actually looked angry, though it only lasted a moment. ”It’s my fault for not paying closer attention.”

Herissmon growled again, looking to the left. ”Kat, there are more that way.”

”They must be looking for a way out!” Salamon said.

Katsumi stood in place, feeling like something heavy was in her stomach. The truth was she was terrified to move from this spot, yet at the same time she knew that she couldn’t stay here. There was no one else there besides Michi and Salamon and so far Salamon seemed more of a support type than an attacker like Herissmon. Herissmon wouldn’t go without her.

Willing her legs to move, Katsumi said. ”L-let’s go.”

”Hey Herissmon, can you sense the Spirals?” Michi asked as they ran down the vacant street.

”I was wondering that too.” Katsumi spared a glance down at him.

”Yes?” Herissmon said more as a question. ”I feel really tense when they appear.”

”They give me a weird feeling too.” Salamon added. ”But only when they’re right on top of us.”

Katsumi was the first to see the other group of Spirals. She was surprised to see that some of them were different shapes. The new Spiral type looked like a big floating gear made of green triangular polygons. They were mixed in with the yellow big-headed ones.

The Spirals hadn’t noticed them yet and just looked like they were wandering around blindly. ”Kind of creepy aren’t they?” Michi asked.

”Yeah.” Katsumi nodded. She grabbed Michi and pulled her aside. ”Hang on,” She said quietly. ”Let’s watch them a moment.”

”Okay?” Michi sounded a little confused.

While the Spirals looked like Digimon they certainly didn’t act like them. All of the Digimon Katsumi had seen so far were like people. They were clearly aware of themselves and had the ability to think and feel, while the Spirals were more like animals. They seemed to attack only when they saw humans and Digimon, and with nothing in sight, they just continued to wander around, looking for a way to escape the Digital Point.

”Where did they even come from?” Michi asked.

”Good question...” Salamon said before drifting into thought. ”I don’t know.”

”Agumon said they just appeared one day.” Katsumi added. ”I guess no one knows what they are or where they came from.”

”But we have to stop them, right?” Herissmon asked, but sounded unsure of himself.

Katsumi frowned before leaning in to pet his head. ”I wish there was another way, but remember what Agumon told us. If we let them go they could get out and hurt people.” _They’re just monsters._ That was what Katsumi told herself, or maybe that was just the fear talking. The Spirals really didn’t seem to be alive the way they were, but how could they really be sure.

Herissmon nodded. ”Okay. I’m with you, Kat.”

”Aww, it’s so cute when he call’s you that!” Michi almost squealed.

Katsumi bashfully rubbed her the back of her head. ”Well, it’s just something my friends call me.”

Michi chuckled, and Salamon said. ”I think they’re coming this way!”

Salamon was right, while Katsumi shifted her attention from the Spirals they had gotten closer. It wasn’t long after Katsumi looked back had they noticed the four of them. ”Herissmon!” Katsumi called out and the hedgehog Digimon rolled at the Spirals like a bowling ball to knock over pins.

”You too, Salamon!” Michi added, and Salamon joined Herissmon in the fray. The new gear Spirals weren’t much stronger than the other ones, but just like on the train they had a numbers advantage. At least they had new allies to help. Herissmon worked well with Salamon, setting each other up for a combo attack that the Spirals were almost helpless against. It was almost _too_ easy.

”Katsumi, you really don’t know anything more about these Spiral thingies?” Michi actually sounded worried as she asked this.

Katsumi shook her head. ”Sorry, Herissmon and I only know what Agumon told us. Which wasn’t all that much.”

”You met another Digimon? You mentioned it before, but was it with a tamer.” Michi pointed out.

Katsumi shrugged. ”Agumon didn’t have a tamer. He was just fighting the Spirals on his own.”

”Sounds like a nice little mon. You should introduce us, next time.” Michi regained her cheerful smile.

Katsumi chuckled. ”I’ll try.” By then Herissmon and Salamon finished off the Spirals in this area, but Herissmon wasn’t relaxing nor was the Digital Point breaking. There had to be more somewhere. ”Herissmon can you sense any more Spirals?”

Herissmon sniffed around before facing the direction of the park. ”There are a bunch gathering over there. A lot more than before.”

”Should we go Michi?” Salamon looked up to her tamer, and Katsumi could feel some apprehension in her voice.

”We can’t just leave Kat and Herissmon alone, can we?” Katsumi noticed how Michi called her Kat that time. Then Michi turned. ”Lead the way Herissmon!”

”Leave it to me!” The Herissmon started running with Michi behind him, leaving Katsumi and Salamon behind.

”Huh, I guess we should go after them?” Katsumi asked the puppy.

Salamon sighed. ”We really can’t leave them alone.” Then she started after them, Katsumi moving with her.

”Hey, Salamon. Do you know anything about the Digital World?” Katsumi asked as she jogged forward. ”Herissmon doesn't remember anything before appearing in my phone.”

Salamon shook her head. ”I don’t remember anything either. It was like I didn’t exist before meeting Michi. Though, I do hope to see it one day.”

”Hmm...” Katsumi thought it was strange that both Herissmon and Salamon had no real memories before finding themselves in their respective partner's phones. Her mind went back to yesterday, to Takumi and Dorumon. Did Dorumon have any memory of the Digital World, or was his mind a blank slate before meeting Takumi? Katsumi wasn’t exactly looking forward to meeting Takumi again, but she would ask if the opportunity came up. Or maybe the next time they saw Agumon he would provide answers.

”Kat!” Michi called out as Katsumi and Salamon caught up to them. ”These Spirals are doing something weird!”

The next group of Spirals were piling on top of each other in two groups. Katsumi gasped. ”They’re going to Digivolve again! Herissmon stop them!”

”Again?!” Michi asked alarmed. Herissmon leaped forward, using his Lightning Quills again, but they were too late.

The chrysalis Spiral had been tough on its own, and now there were two of them. Unlike last time, this Spiral was able to deflect enough of Herissmon’s quills with its bladed tentacle arms so it could get out of the way of the rest.

Two chrysalises and six gears stood before them, and Katsumi’s throat went dry as they were joined by four more of the big-headed ones. ”That’s a lot of Spirals.” Michi said nervously.

”We can do this, right Kat?” Herissmon said, showing his unexplained confidence in her. She didn’t know what to say, but Salamon didn’t give her the chance.

”Yeah, don’t worry Michi!”

That seemed to be enough for Michi, who turned right around from nervous to cheerful. ”Alright! Let’s beat these creeps! Salamon, Puppy Howl!”

Katsumi stood frozen to the spot as Salamon rushed forward and unleashed its scream at the Spirals. The gear ones locked up, and the big-headed ones started to giggle and fire those silvery shots at them.

Katsumi felt Michi pull her aside, out of the path of the projectiles. ”Hey Katsumi, snap out of it! They almost blasted you!”

Katsumi shook her head to get rid of some of the fog. ”Th-thanks.” She looked forward at Herissmon and Salamon, these Spirals weren’t going down as easy as before. In fact, the two chrysalis Spirals seemed to be directing the lower ones. It was the first scrap of intelligence she had seen from them. Though the commands seemed to be simple ones, that meant they could still be outsmarted.

”Herissmon, Salamon, split up come at them from both sides, focus on the smaller ones!” She commanded. The giggling big-heads were like a firing line. Katsumi’s experience playing video games finally seemed useful, at least in this situation.

”Listen to her, Salamon!” Michi backed her up.

The gear Spirals were much more sturdy than the other ones, so they were out front to keep them occupied while the big-heads fired their mouth bombs. Herissmon and Salamon split up like Katsumi told them too.

Salamon howled again knocking over the firing line and Herissmon rolled over them, his spikes tearing them up. One of the chrysalises turned and swiped at Salamon with its bladed arm, and she jumped back to dodge it. However, this only served as a distraction for one of the gears to spin into her from the side. The impact threw Salamon pretty hard, and Herissmon leaped over the Spirals to scoop her up and out of harm's way.

”Salamon, are you okay!?” Katsumi panicked from guilt. She thought she was being smart, but she only got someone hurt, again.

”I’m fine.” Salamon groaned. ”They just got a good hit in.”

”Salamon’s tough, Kat.” Michi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ”No need to be so upset. Are you good to keep going, Salamon?”

Salamon nodded. ”I can keep going.”

”Okay.” Katsumi said with a pant, trying to calm herself down. The Spirals weren’t going to just sit and wait for them, she had to stop panicking.

”Your idea worked, got any more?” Michi asked her.

Katsumi took a deep breath. ”You guys got rid of the firing line, the gears are next. Then we can worry about the big ones. Salamon, can you get as close to them as possible and use your howl?”

”You can count on us!” Michi poked her chest with her thumb. ”Go, Salamon!” At her command, Salamon ran towards the gear Spirals.

”Okay, Herissmon.” Katsumi picked up her Digimon. ”Get ready to jump.”

”Okay.” Herissmon said, his trust in her present in his voice. When Salamon was close enough, she unleashed her Puppy Howl once more, the gears becoming helpless. In tandem, Katsumi threw Herissmon as hard as she could, and he kicked off of her to get extra height.

Herissmon curled up in mid-air before raining his Lightning Quills down on the gear Spirals. The Spirals that Salamon kept locked down were left devastated by the electrically charged quills. Coming down in the arch of their throw, Herissmon landed on one of the chrysalis Spirals. Herissmon’s Needle-Point Dive damaged the Spiral well, but it resisted. The second one knocked Herissmon back.

”Good job, Herissmon!” Katsumi felt some pride as her plan had actually worked.

Michi laughed. ”You too, Salamon!”

However, Herissmon had only tensed up, much like how he did before the Digital Point spawned. ”Kat, something big is coming.”

Salamon looked surprised. ”I feel it too! It’s close!”

That was when Katsumi heard the sound of buzzing. It was so loud that she thought it was a helicopter, but that felt too unlikely. Her hunch was right as a giant red body came into view from behind the buildings to their left. The giant had red chitinous limbs, long scissor-like pincers, and buzzing wings the size of helicopter blades. It was a stag beetle, a giant stag beetle that had to be at least twenty feet tall.

Katsumi was terrified, but she was partially relieved that it wasn’t a giant Spiral. However, to make matters worse it was covered in Spirals that were probably trying to take it down.

”Is that a stag beetle? It’s huge!” Michi yelled at her side. ”Spirals are attacking it!”

”It’s got to be a Digimon!” Katsumi said.

”That’s Kuwagamon!” Salamon informed. ”It’s a Champion level Digimon. What’s it doing here? I don’t feel any other humans.”

Herissmon stepped forward determination in his eyes. ”We’ve got to help it.”

”What! How? That thing it huge!” Katsumi exclaimed. Digimon or Spiral, she didn’t want Herissmon or Salamon going near that thing. The giant beetle was thrashing around wildly, trying to get the Spirals off of it.

”But the Spirals are dangerous.” Herissmon looked back at her pleadingly. ”Kuwagamon needs help.”

Katsumi was wracked with indecision, her fear and guilt battling with her sense of right and wrong. Michi grabbed her hand, and immediately she started to calm.

”That’s really sweet, Herissmon, but you can’t just go in alone.” Michi said. ”You up for this, Salamon?”

”I’m on it, Michi. But you stay here, okay.” Salamon smiled up at them.

”You got it, Kat and I will cheer you on from here.”

”H-Herissmon.” Katsumi stuttered. ”Be careful.”

Herissmon smiled. ”I’ll do my best!”

Katsumi watched as Herissmon and Salamon ran. They still had to deal with the two chrysalis Spirals in front of them. Herissmon curled up and used his Needle-Point Dive again on the Spiral they attacked before, and Salamon jumped on it as well. Both Digimon leapt off of the Spiral, this final attack putting it down as they used it as a springboard.

Kuwagamon had landed on the ground, still fighting off the Spirals crawling on it. The Spirals really were just attacking anything that moved no matter how big it was. Herissmon slammed quills first into one of the Spirals, shattering it. Salamon landed on top of a Spiral as well, and she turned toward the Spirals bleow it. Salamon used her Puppy Howl and blasted a half dozen of the Spirals off of the giant beetle who stomped them with its foot.

Herissmon was being careful, taking down the Spirals with his quills. Kuwagamon thrashed again and this time it was able to shake the Spirals lose, but also Herissmon and Salamon. The giant beetle used its pincers to cut the Spirals to pieces. The remaining chrysalis Spiral charged at the bug Digimon, but it wasn’t a match for it either. Kuwagamon scooped the final Spiral up and tore it apart with its four arms.

”They did it!” Michi cheered and started to get closer to the Digimon, Katsumi reluctantly following behind.

Katsumi got close enough to hear Herissmon ask: ”Are you okay, Kuwagamon?”

Then the giant bug snapped its pincers at Herissmon, who barely leapt back in time. The bug Digimon was now attacking them, and it backhanded Herissmon toward them.

”Herissmon!” Katsumi said in shock.

”W-what was that?” Michi stuttered.

”What I was afraid of.” Katsumi answered quietly.

”We have to run!” Salamon said. ”Kuwagamon is a wild Digimon!” Salamon and Herissmon ran toward them and Kuwagamon chased after them.

Katsumi felt the overwhelming need to run away, but Michi did just the opposite.”How could you be so ungrateful!” She angrily yelled at Kuwagamon. ”Herissmon only wanted to help you! What’s your problem!”

Katsumi grabbed her arm. ”Are you crazy, Michi!? We gotta go!”

Herissmon curled up at her feet and fired his Lightning quills at the approaching beetle. The quills only seemed to stun Kuwagamon for a brief moment after they hit.

”Herissmon, stop!” Katsumi begged. ”Let’s just run!”

Herissmon stood up, weakly. ”I can still fight. Got to protect...” He was only worried about her, just like on the train.

Katsumi’s fists balled, she grit her teeth, and squeezed her eyes shut. Herissmon and Salamon had already been through a lot. She didn’t think they were able to go up against a giant wild Digimon like this.

Katsumi stepped out ahead of Herissmon, Michi, and Salamon, and spread her arms out. Fighting against her cowardly instincts Katsumi offered herself up as a human shield.

”Kat, what you doing!?” She heard Michi yell.

Her legs were shaking, but Katsumi managed to fake a smile. ”It’s okay. It’s my turn to protect you.”

”Kat.” She heard Herissmon say.

Katsumi’s eyes were still closed, and she was starting to get impatient. Kuwagamon should have reached them by now. She dared to open her eye a crack, and saw nothing but an empty street.

”W-what happened?” She asked, cautiously lowering her arms.

”Kuwagamon disappeared!” Michi said cheerfully. ”I think I’m okay with that.”

”We beat all the Spirals.” Herissmon said.

”So the Digital Point is collapsing!” Katsumi realized.

True to her word the blue space began to fade away, returning them to the streets of their town. The sun shined overhead, no time passing by from early. They stood in the same place that they were in when the Digital Point manifested.

Overwhelmed with relief, Katsumi dropped to her knees and Herissmon jumped into her arms. ”We did it!” He yelled.

”Yeah. We did.” Her voice was as tired as she was.

”Kat, please don’t make a habit of throwing yourself in the path of rampaging Digimon.” Michi joined her in slumping down on the ground, Salamon sitting by her side. ”You really scared me.”

”S-sorry.” Katsumi felt her face flush with embarrassment. Looking down, she saw a sad look on Herissmon’s face. ”You okay?”

”I guess Digimon can be bad too.” Herissmon was clearly feeling sad about the way Kuwagamon turned on them.

”Anyone can be bad or good, so I guess Digimon can too.” She said sorrowful.

”Lesson learned.” He said sadly.

”Hey!” Michi called their attention. ”Quit looking so glum you two!” They both looked at her curiously. ”Sure today didn’t go as planned, but we got to be friends out of it! Right?”

”Friends?” Both Katsumi and Herissmon echoed.

”Yeah.” Salamon joined in. ”We fought side by side, so that makes us friends now.”

That seemed to cheer Herissmon right up as he laughed. ”Okay, that sounds great!”

”You feel the same way, right Kat?” Michi looked at her expectantly. ”We tamers should stick together. We’re stronger that way!”

Katsumi nervously looked down, but resolve quickly set in. ”Y-yeah. We should.” Katsumi didn’t have a lot of friends, not many people paid her any attention besides Fumiko and Botan. Michi seemed like a good friend to have.

”Yay!” Herissmon practically jumped with joy, and Michi laughed.

”Hey, Michi.” Salamon said. ”Didn’t you want to go to the cafe?”

Michi gasped and shot back onto her feet. ”That’s right! We gotta go! We deserve a long breather after all of that!”

”Breather?” Herissmon asked confused.

”A chance to relax.” Katsumi answers him.

”Oh.”

”Okay, Salamon. Jump in!” Michi held up her phone to the puppy Digimon. Salamon nodded and disappeared into Michi’s phone with a flash.

Katsumi and Herissmon looked at each other before she held up her phone, and Herissmon touched the screen. With a flash he was back in her phone. Katsumi turned her phone around and saw the 2D sprite of Herissmon looking back at her. She was surprised at how easy it was for them to go back into their phones. Katsumi hoped that some point she’d stop getting surprised by talking animals and monsters.

Michi laughed. ”Come on, Chihiro makes a great cup of cocoa. It’s just what we need.”

Katsumi nodded and let Michi lead the way, too tired to think at the moment.

* * *

The Truffle Cafe was a little coffee shop that Katsumi hadn’t noticed before. Usually, she and her friends would go downtown to a manga cafe or an arcade so Katsumi didn’t really know this shop existed before.

”Here we are!” Michi announced.

”I never noticed this place before.” Katsumi told her. Seconds later Herissmon popped out of her phone and was by her side.

”Wow.” As usual, Herissmon was amazed by a new sight.

”Well, are we going to go in or just keep staring?” Michi chuckled as she opened the door and was rejoined by Salamon. Michi stepped inside and Katsumi followed close behind. The place was mostly empty, but Katsumi could see the backs of a couple peoples heads. ”Hey, Chihiro!” Michi waved to the woman behind the counter.

The place smelled like cinnamon and coffee, and the counter had a bunch of cakes and other sweets on display. Chihiro was a young woman who didn’t look too much older than Katsumi herself. She was probably in her mid to late twenties, and kept her long brown hair tied back under her large baret looking hat. Though she couldn’t be too much older, she had an air of maturity to her that you would normally see in someone much older.

”Welcome back, Michi.” Chihiro greeted back before looking at Katsumi. ”And you’ve brought some new friends, I see.”

”That’s right!” Michi answered. ”We just met today!”

Chihiro chuckled. ”And is that a Digimon too.” She looked down at Herissmon then back up to Katsumi.

”Y-yes ma’am.” Katsumi said as politely as she possibly could.

”Hi!” Herissmon said much more enthusiastically than her.

”Chihiro, this Kat and Herissmon!” Michi introduced them.

”Well, thank’s for coming in.” Chihiro said in a professional manner.

”Nice to meet you ma’am.” Katsumi said with a nervous bow. ”Thank you for having us.”

”Nice to meet you!” Herissmon echoed her.

Chihiro gave another little chuckle. ”You two are adorable. Take a seat, make yourself at home.”

”Th-thank you.” Katsumi stuttered.

Chihiro turned to Michi. ”Let me, guess. Hot cocoa, right.”

”Yes please.” Michi replied. ”For all four of us.”

”Go ahead and take a seat, and I’ll bring it right over.”

Katsumi practically collapsed into the booth she chose on the left side of the cafe. Herissmon jumped into the booth by her side, and Michi and Salamon sat across from her. They just sat there resting for a few moments until Katsumi heard the sound of heels on the wooden floor.

Miss Chihiro wore heeled, black leather boots that announced her presence. ”Here you go.” She held a tray and laid four mugs of steaming hot chocolate on their table. ”Four hot cocoas. You four look like you really need this.” She sounded worried.

”Thanks, Chihiro.” Michi said taking her cup. ”We just had a really busy morning.”

”Thank you ma’am.” Katsumi said, weakly taking her cup.

Chihiro put a friendly hand on her shoulder. ”Please, Chihiro is fine.”

Katsumi laughed nervously. ”S-sorry, Chihiro.”

Chihiro chuckled. ”Enjoy.” And Chihiro walked back to the counter.

Herissmon sniffed at his mug. ”Be careful, it’s hot.” Katsumi warned before gently blowing on her own drink. She went to take a sip but paused. ”Ah, Miss Chihiro!” She called over to her. ”This isn’t made with almond milk is it?”

Chihiro looked back at her confused. ”No. It’s whole milk.”

Katsumi breathed a sigh of relief. ”Thank you.” She didn’t notice that everyone was looking at with confusion as she took a sip. The sweet hot chocolate spread through her, and she finally felt relaxed. Warmed from the inside out.

”It’s good isn’t it?” Michi asked.

”Ow! It’s hot!” Herissmon said from her side.

”I told you to be careful.” Katsumi patted his head and Herissmon took a more reserved sip. Salamon seemed to be having a much easier time with the hot beverage. Michi laughed from across from her. ”Um, Michi.”

Michi looked up from her mug. ”Something wrong?”

”It’s just, there were a couple of times where I froze up back there.” Katsumi was a coward. She knew that. Everyone did. ”Thank’s for helping me. I didn’t mean to keep getting in the way.”

”In the way?” Michi asked. ”Katsumi, you threw yourself in the way of a giant bug because our Digimon were too tired to fight it. That was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen! And your directions really help out both our Digimon. You definitely weren't in the way. And we’re friends, so of course I helped you too.”

Katsumi felt herself tearing up, though unsure how to process this. No one had ever called her brave before. She was suddenly much more glad that she met Michi. ”Thank you.” Michi laughed and Herissmon joined her, and it made Katsumi laugh too. Salamon was a little more reserved, but she had a big smile as well.

None of them knew that another of the cafe's patrons was listening to their conversation. Katsumi didn’t get a look as that person left the cafe, but she did see a white hoodie in the corner of her eye.


End file.
